sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario was the #1 crime boss in the world and the main antagonist in Season 2. After Sonic was told by Tails that he had to borrow money to bail him out of jail in "Ice Hockey", he ends up working for Mario to work off his huge debt. In "Toad", Mario tells Sonic to kill Toad because he isn't doing his job which is watching the princess. In "Angry Birds", he orders Sonic to kill "a group of pissed off birds that have gotten a little too popular lately". In "Double Dragon", he asks Sonic to kill off the brothers from Double Dragon but he ends up failing the job due to poor assistance from Eggman and Earthworm Jim. In "Frogger", Mario sent Sonic to kill Frogger because he has been holding up trucks for his drugs. He also sends Luigi along with Sonic to keep an eye on him so he doesn't mess up, but Luigi licked him, and get's killed by a bus. Not only that, but he forgot kill Frogger. In "Donkey Kong Country", Mario get's Sonic to go get some TNT barrels from Donkey Kong Country because he feel like blowing up some worlds. Sometime after Sonic and Tails leave, Frogger shows up at Mario's office and tells him what happened. Soon he pursues Sonic to Donkey Kong Country and is ready to kill him but he get's knocked into a cliff by Donkey Kong. Mario survives the fall, however, and calls up most of his and Sonic's enemies to kill him in "The Battle Part 01". In "The Battle Part 02", most of Mario's allies get killed and he ends up dead after Sonic knocks him in a pit of spikes. His last words were "If you see the princess, tell her....tell her I said....she's a bitch!". Due to his death, Sonic is made the new crime boss. Despite his death, Mario was mentioned alot in Season 3. In "Tapper" Tails tells the bar tender that Sonic took over Mario's buisness. In "Link" because Sonic and co. had no idea how to run a mob buisness. Tails suggests that since Peach was close to Mario, she could give them some tips. In "Peach" Sonic reviels to Princess Peach that along with Bowser, Mario was killed and he wanted him to tell her that she was a bitch. It was also revieled that Mario was close to another Princess named Princess Potato. It was revieled in Casino Zone part one that Mario was gonna rob Casino zone, and he'd tell Princess Potatoe things when they were..."doing it". If he was alive and still the crime boss, it's possible that the same thing that happend to Sonic in Casino zone would've happend to him. Mario was mentioned by Sonic in "the War part one". Vador Challenged Sonic to a battle, but Sonic didn't want to do it, because he already went through it with Mario, but agrees when Vador frees Dominic wilkins from the carbonite. Mario made a cameo as a ghost in "the War part 2" where he along with the ghosts of Louy Anderson, and Darth Vador were smiling and congradulating Sonic on his victory. This is a parody from star wars. Apperances FIRST: Ice Hockey LAST: Sonic For Hire: The Battle: Part 02 (Death) Sonic For Hire: Cazino Zone: Part One (Metion) Episodes Apperances Sonic For Hire: stick hockey Sonic For Hire: Toad Sonic For Hire: Angry Birds Sonic For Hire: Double Dragon Sonic For Hire: Frogger Sonic For Hire: Donkey Kong Country Sonic For Hire: The Battle: Part 01 Sonic For Hire: The Battle: Part 02 Death Sonic For Hire: Tapper Metioned Sonic For Hire: Link Metioned Sonic For Hire: Peach Metioned Sonic For Hire: Cazino Zone: Part One Metioned Sonic for hire: The war part one (Mentioned) Sonic for hire: The war part two (Cameo as a ghost) Sonic for Hire: It's On (Corpse) Gallery SFH Mecha Hitler and Mario.png|Mario and Mecha Hitler. SFH Mario and Taizo Hori.png|Mario and Taizo Hori. SFH Mario and Dracula.png|Mario and Dracula. Mario and Mike Tyson.png|Mario and Mike Tyson. SFH Mario and Dr. Wily.png|Mario and Dr. Wily. SFH Mario and Bowser.png|Mario and Bowser. SFH Mario and Pit.png|Mario and Pit. SFH Mario and Blanka.png|Mario and Blanka. Mario and the goons.png|Mario and his goons. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Mario Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Boss's